


sleepy heads.

by hhoneygyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneygyu/pseuds/hhoneygyu
Summary: in which changbin and hyunjin are tired and fall asleep in each other's arms.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 33





	sleepy heads.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing i've written so please ignore any typos or errors ^^ also unedited because im lazy sjsksjsj
> 
> i just want to write some soft changjin pls :(

changbin had just gotten home from his studio. being a producer and rapper had its ups and downs, but it would be all worth it if he could get recognition for his hard work and talent. 

he stumbles into his apartment room, eyes drooping and body all flimsy, evident that he was extremely tired. he sets down his bag on the floor and kicks off his boots, the sound resonating throughout the room. it wasn't exactly quiet but it wasn't loud either. you could hear the faint sound of pipes, the soft chatter of people who were still up at 12 am, the banging of different city sounds. 

changbin sighs, stretching a little before walking to the kitchen, getting a drink to quench his thirst before walking towards the living room. and there he saw his boyfriend, passed out on the couch. he almost forgot he lives with hyunjin. changbin sighs, staring at the steady moving of his chest and the calm expression displayed on his features. he sighs again, knowing his boyfriend had also gotten home not too long ago seeing as he hasnt fallen off the couch yet. 

changbin was honestly too tired to care and flops onto hyunjin's limp body, hearing hyunjin's body stiffen and shot awake from the sudden weight. his body soon relaxes seeing changbin snuggling into the crook of his neck, arms clinging onto his torso.

"hi binnie, are you tired?" hyunjin asks, slowly shifting around to get comfortable and brings changbin closer by wrapping his arm loosely around his lover's waist. changbin sighs softly for the forth time since he's stepped into their shared home. it took him a few minutes to reply yet all he said was "very."

hyunjin stays quiet in understanding and comforts him by rubbing circles into his waist, changbin immediately loosening up and melting into hyunjin's touch. changbin and hyunjin both had energy draining jobs, hyunjin being a dance teacher and changbin being a producer. hyunjin would normally have 4 classes a day but today wasn't one of the busy days, he only had one class and a workshop earlier after 8.

"aren't you tired too?" changbin mumbles, face still in hyunjin's neck. hyunjin hums, still rubbing his thumb in changbin's hip. changbin just tightens his hold around hyunjin, as if he was trying to give all his remaining energy to hyunjin. hyunjin chuckles, appreciating changbin's affection and leaves a small kiss on the back of his head, taking in changbin's oddly lavender scented hair.

after a few moments of silence, the two just basking in each other's warmth, hyunjin calls out softly. "binnie," changbin hums in response, sleep enveloping him making him too sleepy to talk. "i want kisses." hyunjin continues, moving up against the arm rest of the couch so that he was slightly sitting up. changbin takes a moment but just leaves slow, soft kisses against hyunjin's neck.

hyunjin smiles at the fluttering kisses along his neck but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. hyunjin hoists up his boyfriend and changbin just lets hyunjin move him onto his lap, giggling softly at hyunjin's neediness. hyunjin cups his boyfriend's cheeks, leaving heart fluttering kisses on changbin's face before slowly kissing him on the lips, melting at the softness.

changbin smiles slightly before moving his lips against hyunjin's, kissing him back slowly but full of love and compassion. changbin's arms were still loosely wrapped around hyunjin's torso but he brought it down into his lap.

hyunjin kept on kissing changbin slowly but deeply, taking their time as sleep was clouding their senses. after a moment, they pull away to catch their breath. they smile at each other, soft, warm smiles.

"i love you, binnie." hyunjin starts off after catching their breaths. "i love you too, baby." changbin replies before catching his lips again in another slow kiss, catching hyunjin off-guard.

after more kisses later, they were in the bedroom, limbs tangled around each other. but the clothes were still on them, of course. hyunjin holds changbin close, as if changbin would disappear if he let go. the blanket was also tangled with their limp bodies, capturing their warmth. they were so deeply in love, anyone could see it.

they said their 'i love you's' again before slipping away from the grip of conscience, falling into the place of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my hyunjin stan acc @hhwanglovebot :]
> 
> thank you for reading !! leave any constructive criticism or feedback if there's something wrong with it ^^


End file.
